1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to test equipment to determine if an air supply contains deadly carbon monoxide and specifically to a portable low-cost carbon monoxide test device for use with a SCUBA air tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-contained underwater breathing apparatus, commonly known as SCUBA, allows a person to swim underwater using a tank of compressed air for breathing. It is critical that the compressed air tank filled with safe air that is not harmful to a human being. In the United States of America typically businesses that provide compressed air periodically are checked for the safety of the air being provided. Such supervision is often not available outside the United States.
In order to ensure that a compressed air tank does not contain carbon monoxide from a bad air compressor, the invention described herein allows a user to quickly determine if the tank's actual air is contaminated with CO gas.